Rubbish
by WeasleyLover
Summary: *My first HP fic!* Ron walks around the castle at night. (It's better than it sounds) He gets lost and finds something-erm-excuse me, some*one* beautiful....end is kinda a cliff hanger but it adds to the story. Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. 'Nuff said.

Spoilers: Tiny, one for Chamber of Secrets. 

Setting: During "Chamber of Secrets"

Rating: PG

A.N. - This is my first HP fic. I wrote this in a spur of the moment kinda thing so it's not beta-read. Please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy.

Rubbish

by: Weasley_Lover

Waking from his sleep with a start, Ron sat straight up in his bed, his body was shaking with fright. Wiping a clammy hand through his flaming-red hair, Ron pulled his feet out from under the covers and lay them over the side of his bed. He needed to tell someone about what he had seen. Standing up, he shook his head and sat back down. _Don't be a git, Ron. _He told himself. _It was just a dream._ Even so, he couldn't shake the feeling that his dream was real. A premonition or foreboding of some sort. 

__

Looking at his watch, Ron sighed. It was two in the morning, yet he didn't feel the least bit sleepy. His nightmare had fully waken his up. It kept re-playing in his mind. Like the moving picture his father had shown him that Muggles watch, movies he remembered his father calling them. The same scene was playing again in his head.

A small hand lying limply on a smooth floor. Black robes flowing alongside it like a dark sea. Bright-red hair protruding from one end of the robes.

Shaking the images from his mind, Ron pulled back the hanging from around his bed and tip-toed to were his best friend slept. _Harry won't mind if I borrow his Invisibility Cloak. _Ron told himself as he picked the lock on Harry's trunk. The trunk creaked slightly as Ron lifted the lid. Peering over to the bed were Harry slept, he hard a slight rustle of covers. Hastily pulling on the cloak, Ron hoped Harry wouldn't wake up.

"No, Colin, you can't have an autograph..." Came Harry's voice through the hangings. "...Just leave me alone...Yes, your teeth _are_ very white Professor Lockhart...No wonder you have so many fans..."

Ron held his hand over his mouth as he sniggered quietly. Even in his dreams Harry was still being bothered by Colin Creevey and Gilderoy Lockhart.

Creeping out of the dorm, Ron walked into the empty Common Room. At least he thought it was empty until he saw Hermione. She had obviously fallen asleep while doing her homework. Ron leaned over her shoulder to see what she had been working on. It looked like the Potions essay that wasn't due for another week. But that was just like Hermione, she never waited until the last minute.

Pushing open the Portrait of the Fat Lady, Ron climbed through. ("Don't you think it's alittle late to be wondering about?" The Fat Lady murmured in her sleep, not bothering to look for who she was lecturing.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ron had been wondering the dark halls of Hogwarts for over an hour. His mind still on his nightmare, he wasn't paying to much attention to where he was going when he slammed into suit of armor. It fell over, slamming into another one, which dropped onto another, creating a domino effect. Ron held his hand over his ears to drown out the thunderous clanks of the endless army of knights falling into one another.

"PEEVES!!" Ron heard Filch bellow from down the hallway. "If you don't stop this awful racket, I'll set the Bloody Baron on you!" 

Ron heard Filch struggling to upright all the suits of armor. As he grew closer to where Ron was standing, Ron squeezed against the wall and sucked in his breath, trying to keep as quiet as he could. Then an idea hit him. "HEHEHEHEH!!!! You'll never catch me, Filchy Wilchy!!" Ron shouted, doing his best impression of Peeves' high pitched cackle.

"Show yourself!!" Filch hollered as he finished righting the last knight.

Waiting until Filch was out of sight, Ron moved away from the wall, careful not to knock into the suit of armor again. 

Looking at the painting on the wall, Ron realized that he had never been down this corridor before. Rounding the corner, he was thrown into a sudden stretch of darkness. "Lumos." he muttered, hoping his broken wand would work. 

A sudden beam of light shone off the top of Ron's wand, illuminating the many layers of Spell-O Tape that had been wrapped around his wand. "I guess you're not completely useless." he murmured to his wand. 

It was almost three thirty and Ron began to feel tired. Yawning, Ron decided to head back to Gryffindor Towers. The only problem was he had no idea where he was. He had reached the end of the corridor and was facing a choice between three different hallways.

Shrugging, Ron chose the middle one, it was the only one without a massive spider web covering the entrance and it was also the only one with torches to light the way. "Nox." he murmured and the light of his wand was extingushed. Without thinking, he shoved it back inside his robes. 

Cringing, he ran down the middle hallway trying to push the thought of a giant spider waiting for him at the end of the hallway out of his mind.

"Who's there?" a quiet voice asked.

Ron turned around, he was face to face with a beautiful girl. Well, not face to face considering he was invisible and she was inside a painting.

Gawking at her beauty, Ron tripped over a brick that was protruding from the ground. Waving his arms to steady himself, the cloak flew off and the girl in the painting gasped.

"What...Where...How?" 

"Uh...hi" Ron stammered, unable to find the words. How do you explain to a beautiful girl, who happened to be in a painting, how you managed to appear into thin air? Forgetting about coming up with an answer, Ron studied the girl. Her auburn hair fell in waves at her shoulders, and bright green eyes sparkled in surprise. Her nose was dotted with freckles and her skin was tan and looked soft and smooth. She was the most beautiful person Ron had ever seen. In the background of her picture he saw grass covered hills, a pond, and a group of wizards who seemed to be practicing magic, although their spells didn't seem to be working. ("Hocus! Pocus!" Ron thought he heard one shout.) 

"Where did you come from...Hello...Are you listening to me...?" 

"Huh? I mean, yeah. I was using an Invisibility cloak. It fell off when I tripped." Ron replied, pointing to the silvery spot at his feet. The tips of Ron's ears turned red as he wondered how he had managed to string so many words together. 

Giggling, the girl murmured something that sounded like,"You're cute."

Blushing alittle more furiously, he asked, "What's you're name?"

"Belinda, it's an awful name. Just call me Bell." 

"I'm Ron."

"So you're a student here?" Bell asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing out so late? And down here? Now one ever comes down here except for Dumbledore and some of the ghosts."

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk. I was just wondering around and I ended up here."

"Oh." Smiling mysteriously, she continued. "D' you think you could show me some magic? I've never met a real wizard before." Motioning Ron closer she lowered her voice and whispered, "They think they are," She pointed to a group of people wearing robes and carrying wands. They were waving them around furiously and shouting what they seemed to think were incantations. ("Fiddle-dee-dee!" "Fee-Fi-Foe-Fum!" "Ala-Kazam!") "But I'd be surprised if they actually did anything."

Ron chortled when he heard their desperate attempts at spells. Praying that his wand wouldn't back fire, Ron got his wand from inside his robes and held up his arm. "Ready?" he asked, more for himself than Bell. 

"Ready!" She giggled excitedly.

Thinking hard, Ron tried to think of a spell that wouldn't be too dangerous if it back fired. Remembering that the Lumos spell had worked last time he had used it. "Lumos!" He shouted in a deep voice, trying to make it sound more mysterious and wonderful than it really was. Just then a bright light shot from the end of his wand. Brighter than it should have been, it blinded him and Ron dropped his wand in order to shield his eyes with both hands.

"Wow!!" He heard Bell mutter in awe.

Slowly the light became dimmer and eventually went out. Opening his eyes, Ron found that he was still blinded. A bright white ball shone in his eyes, obstucting his vision. Crouching down, Ron groped the floor for his wand. "Rubbish. Why is everything I own rubbish?" he muttered under his breath. Instead of the cold, brick laid floor, Ron felt warm, springy grass. Blinking, his vision returned and sure enough he was touching grass.

Ron stood up sharply and bumped into someone. "Oww." he murmured, rubbing his head. That's when he realized that it was Bell. 

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "What kinda magic was that?"

Looking around, Ron saw rolling grassy hills, an ice-blue pond and the group of wanna-be wizards in the distance.

Gasping in surprise, Ron could only manage a weak laugh as he replied, "I guess I'm more powerful than I thought." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's it. I know it's kinda a cliff hanger. If you want me to continue I will. Please review. Feel free to email me @ Iluvweasleys@yahoo.com

__


End file.
